Two Idiots
by crimes-and-constellations
Summary: Ace!Mika and Bi!Yuu sort out their relationship.


Mika walks to the kitchen where the squad have decided to spend lunch together. While Mika doesn't need to eat, Yuu has been insistent on having him around during their meals anyway. "I guess you'll have to be the one doing most of the talking then. You hardly talk about yourself, so this'll be a good opportunity!" Yuu had said with a massive grin.

Mika doesn't really want to go to lunch with the whole squad. He's happy to see Yuu though, so he's going. But he's emotionally drained and wishes he could have more restful nights; thoughts have been plaguing his mind 24/7, thoughts that he wishes he could banish completely.

Yuu doesn't know yet, that Mika can't have sex now that he's not human anymore. He's been putting off telling him because he wants to be with Yuu and pretend just a little longer. He wants to pretend he's still worthy of Yuu's love. Mika will cave though, and soon, because ultimately what he wants is his Yuu-chan to be safe and happy.

He enters the kitchen. Yoichi is helping Kimizuki prepare the food. Mitsuba is arguing with Kimizuki that no, she isn't entirely useless in the kitchen. Mika inwardly smirks at this, because from what Yuu has been telling him, that's certainly not the case. Shinoa and Yuu break into laughter just as Mika lays eyes on them where they sit on the couch next to each other.

Yuu looks so carefree and delighted as he smiles at Shinoa. Shinoa grins back at him, ever the mischievous one. Mika's heart aches. This is exactly why Mika has to tell him, and soon. So that things can grow between Yuu and someone else, probably Shinoa, who can truly make him happy in the way that Mika can't.

 _After lunch, then_ , Mika resolves.

* * *

"Yuu-chan, can we speak in private for a moment?" Mika says, as everyone's washing up.

The squad exchanges looks. Yuu, being first done washing up, looks up at him for a moment before grinning. "Sure, Mika."

They make their way outside into the hall and start walking down it.

"So what did you want to say?" Yuu asks, when it becomes clear that Mika is probably not going to be the one to say anything first.

In truth, Mika is stalling. Again. He sighs at himself in exasperation. He has to do this.

"Yuu-chan, there's something you should know about vampires. It's... we... sex isn't a thing for us." Mika lets out a rush of air, relief at having finally told him.

Yuu stares at Mika in shock, "You mean you don't want to? Or you're not allowed? Or you physically can't get it up?"

Mika tries hard not to blush. He needs to power through this calmly and express his side of things accurately. "I mean we physically can't... 'get it up', as you say. And we don't have the desire to have sex, either. Sex is a thing of a past lifetime for us. I guess you could say that drinking blood is the vampire equivalent... but as for human sex, it's simply not on our radar, for most of us. Some do it anyway... and for some of us the idea repulses us, like me. But all of us are asexual."

Yuu walks slower and slower until he comes to a stop. Mika draws to a stop next to him, watching Yuu carefully.

"Well, okay then." Yuu stares at the ground before looking back up at Mika. "But what brought this on?"

Mika is relieved Yuu is taking this so well. Now, the next part will be harder.

"I've been thinking... maybe we should break up." Mika's voice catches on the words. Damn it, he is not going to get choked up.

"No!" Yuu yells, "What the hell, Mika? Why would you say that? Where did that even come from? One minute we're discussing your asexuality and the next - oh."

Mika grimaces as Yuu finally catches on.

Yuu glares furiously at Mika. "You want to break up because you can't have sex with me? Are you fucking kidding me? That's your reason?"

Mika stares at Yuu. He'd clearly underestimated how Yuu would take this.

"Yuu, I can't... be the one to make you happy. I'm not-" Mika sighs. Why does this have to be so hard. "I just want you to be happy, even if that means you can't be with me."

"I can't- I can't even believe this. You think that anyone apart from you will do?" Yuu tears a hand through his hair.

Mika's eyes are wide. Yuu... still wants to be with him, even after hearing that he doesn't want to have sex? Why?

"Why?" Mika says hoarsely.

Yuu looks at him incredulously. "Mika, I love you! That doesn't change just because sex is out of the picture! Are you an idiot?"

Mika wants to cry. He breathes shakily for a moment before crushing Yuu in a hug.

"Yuu-chan," Mika murmurs.

"Idiot," Yuu laughs softly, rubbing Mika's back.

They hold each other. Mika thinks about how he thought he'd almost lost this. This feeling of being with the one he's living for, the one he cares about in this godforsaken world they live in. He thinks that maybe he really is an idiot. He just can't believe Yuu would love him even knowing that he's a freak.

Something must change about the way Mika is holding Yuu, because the next second has Yuu pulling away to hold Mika's face in his hands.

"Mika?" Yuu asks. "What's wrong?"

Mika shakes his head, laughing a shaky laugh. "It's just - you're really something, Yuu. Loving a vampire. An asexual vampire. I'm a freak. I should be worthless to you."

Yuu growls - honestly, growls. "Don't talk like that. You're not a freak. You're Mika, who happens to be an asexual vampire. You're not worthless. You're the opposite Mika, your worth has no price. Don't even get me started on what I'd be like if I lost you again."

Mika is stunned into silence. This time, his eyes tear up a little.

* * *

Despite Yuu's fancy words, Mika realises that Yuu has been avoiding him. Ducking around corners, speeding out of rooms that Mika enters - avoiding him! Why the hell would Yuu be avoiding him, after everything they talked about, after everything they've been through to be together again? It makes zero sense to Mika.

The next time Yuu tries to duck around him, Mika, with hair covering his eyes, grabs him and shoves him into the wall. Yuu is trapped.

Mika raises his head and stares into Yuu's wide eyes. Mika wilts a little, but then strengthens his hold.

"Yuu-chan, why are you avoiding me?" Mika asks quietly, at odds with his grip on Yuu's shirt.

Yuu's eyes dart around. "What? Mika, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are! You've been avoiding me ever since I told you about my sexuality! I don't understand, Yuu-chan." Mika releases his hold and takes a step back. "Did you change your mind? Do you want to break up? I'll ... understand, but Yuu-chan, please... just tell me what it is."

Yuu inhales sharply at this. "No! We're not breaking up, how many times do I have to say it?"

"We might as well be with the way you've been running away every time you see me!" Mika shouts.

Yuu winces.

"Yuu-chan. Please." Mika says.

"I just- I don't want to do anything that might upset you, and I can't help it okay? I can't help that I still want to kiss and touch you. I just want to be with you and-" Yuu cut himself off at Mika's expression.

"Yuu-chan, I love you, but you're an idiot. When did I ever say I don't want you to touch me? To," Mika stepped closer, "kiss me?"

Yuu blinked, "What?"

Mika surged forward, taking Yuu's head in his hands and melding their lips together. He moved them gently, lovingly, and so sweetly that Yuu, overwhelmed with the onslaught from Mika and his own relief, starts weeping.

Mika increases the pressure and the pace, passion saturating his every move, running his hands obsessively through Yuu's hair, trying to convey the pure, unconditional love he has for this beautiful idiot.

He breaks away long enough to murmur, "I'm not going to break, Yuu-chan." Then, he resumes kissing his beloved. Yuu wraps his arms around Mika and kisses back enthusiastically.


End file.
